


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 12

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Oral Sex, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 12 were " Licking" and "Pet Play" - Lup loves her good boy and he loves to make her feel good.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.

She calls him ‘puppy’ sometimes. That’s where it started, maybe. Or maybe it’s the other way around and she’d thought of this first and the name came later. But holding back her ideas isn’t Lup’s style, so… probably not.

It doesn’t make much difference to him, really. The collar wasn’t entirely new. Being on all fours in front of her was definitely not new.

So maybe she pet his head a little more than pulled his hair. Maybe she said ‘good boy’ a little more than usual.

What matters is that smile Lup gives him. What matters is Lup spread in front of him. What matters is using his tongue on her. All of those things he likes. Very much.

She shifts on the bed and he growls because she’s out of his reach. She giggles and moves again, back closer to the edge where he can get at her. He makes a pleased noise, knowing she’ll giggle again because it sounds like a ‘woof.’ She does, giggling and petting him as he licks over her again.

Her legs curl around him, her heels coming to rest on his back. He slides his tongue over her again, moving slowly, painting her with his tongue pressed wide and flat, just barely teasing at pressing into her. The next pass he points his tongue and presses into her, curling up and ending with flicks over her clit.

She’s making those sounds he loves and he offers a few noises of his own, teasing her with quiet yips and growls between each pass with his tongue. He’s keeping his hands to himself which is slightly more difficult. He wants to hold her thighs open or press his fingers into her.

But he can do this with just his tongue and the taste of her is reason enough. But she’s squirming and panting and those little whine-moans of hers fall on him like rain in the desert. He can’t get enough of her pleasure, soaking it up as fast as she gives.

He presses his tongue deeper into her, curling and then widening and moving it, pushing against her even before her heels drag him closer. He swipes his tongue up through her cunt again then focuses on her clit entirely. He pushes his mouth against her and sucks at it, swirling his tongue over her as he increases and releases the pressure.

She’s pulling tight under him. He can feel her muscles coiling as he works at her and he pauses, lets her hover on the edge. Then, just when he thinks she’ll least expect it he drives against her harder, tongue and mouth and sucking pressure. Her thighs clamp tightly to his head and her hands dig into his hair, scratching his scalp and she shudders, his name on her lips in a breathy moan.

He climbs up beside her as her trembling fades and she curls against him, arms going around him as her eyes drift closed. “Thank you, puppy.”


End file.
